Déchéance
by mamielapin
Summary: Une courte fic point de vue de France, si cette fic est apprécié peut-être ferais-je d'autres pays dans le même style. Un peu OOC, une vision personnelle des relations actuelles entre les pays.


Auteur : moi

Personnages : Hetalia

Note : elle a pas été corrigée, désolé si y a des fautes

Bonnes futures idées de suicide…

**Déchéance**

Les nuages gris planaient sur Paris, la capitale s'était enveloppée dans un manteau de mélancolie. Les conflits et les guerres avaient finis par enliser la ville de Lumière dans une sombre torpeur.

Torpeur que l'esprit de Paris ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme… Assis près de la fenêtre, faisant tournoyer un verre d'absinthe, fixant la tour Eiffel derrière une vitre couverte de goûtes d'eau d'une pluie récente, Francis pleurait silencieusement sur sa déchéance.

Il n'avait plus soif, le vin avait un goût de pluie, la nourriture un goût de terre et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir changer cela.

Avait-il était trop prétentieux ? Était-ce la punition pour sa décadence passé, l'or et le vin qui avaient coulés à flots pendant des siècles au détriment de son propre peuple ? Le feu qui avait brûlé celle qui avait tenté de le sauver et qu'il avait abandonné ?

Sa lâcheté lui revenait en plein visage, il avait préféré rire, danser, se moquer des biens pensants qui avaient essayés de le mettre en garde. Il avait fait la sourde oreille… et maintenant il en était réduit à se prostituer à des pays qui l'achetaient pour une bouchée de pain.

Il but le breuvage, se souvenant du passé glorieux où il partageait la table de nombreux artistes, de grands hommes qui avaient fait sa renommée aux quatre coins du monde et qu'on lui jalousait même des siècles après leur disparition. Nombreux étaient tombés dans les bras de la fée verte, après avoir vu la folie et la mort de tant d'amis, il l'avait interdit mais n'avait pu se résigner à s'en débarrasser. Son désespoir était tel que même les morts n'avaient pu l'empêcher de sortir cette bouteille maudite de sa cave personnelle.

Les gestes étaient les mêmes, le sucre, la cuillère, comme si s'était hier qu'il portait un toast avec Van Gogh sombre inconnu mais buveur de qualité ou qu'il savourait la liqueur émeraude à même le corps de Rimbaud sous les yeux amusé de Verlaine.

Alors qu'une douce nostalgie accompagnait l'engourdissement de ses membres dû à l'alcool, le bruissement d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre à ses oreilles.

_Ça devait être lui… ça ne pouvait être que lui…_

Malgré leurs relations chaotiques, il eut l'espoir fou pendant quelques instants que ce soit Ivan, il préférait les mains froides du Russe sur lui au regard dégouté de l'autre…

Tout espoir s'envola lorsqu'il aperçut la stature de l'autre dans le reflet de la vitre, son regard bleu fixé sur lui puis se déplaçant lentement sur sa main tenant le verre.

_« Tu nous rejoue les grands classiques… tu as toujours eut un sens prononcé pour le dramatique, tu ne devrais pas t'y remettre, toi plus que quiconque devrait connaître les effets de la fée verte… »_

Les moqueries se plantèrent dans son cœur, il le vis se tourner pour aller se servir dans son bar, il était déjà en terrain conquis, il était déjà chez lui... En plus de ça, il lui donnait des conseils, se moquait de lui, le rabaissait comme un vulgaire enfant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du verre, il était Francis Bonnefoy, il était l'âme de la France et la condescendance de son visiteur fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il se leva et d'un geste vif, poussé par une colère dévastatrice il lança son verre plein se briser contre le mur à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre blond.

_« Si c'est pour te foutre de moi dégage ! »_

Le français fuyait toujours les conflits, mais l'alcool empoisonné coulant doucement dans ses veines lui donnait un courage qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des siècles.

Mais sa petite crise ne semblait nullement inquiéter l'autre qui se tourna doucement pour le regarder, cet air toujours supérieur plaqué sur son visage.

Pas de sourire, pas de mesquinerie dans ses traits, juste une lueur dans ses yeux bleus qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait gagné.

_« Arrête… Arrête de me regarder ainsi ! Tu me voulais toi aussi ! Ne le nie pas ! À une époque… à l'époque de ma grandeur tu me désirais… »_

La haine face à cette lueur fut bien vite remplacée par un désespoir profond et il se mit à rire nerveusement. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il tomba à genou mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés dans ceux de son hôte.

_« … tu me désirais… ? »_

Le doute planait dans sa voix, il avait tellement l'air pitoyable maintenant, mal coiffé, mal rasé, débraillé, il en venait à douter de son charme d'autrefois. Il avait perdu tout son éclat, comme Paris perdait ses lumières, il avait besoin qu'on le fasse briller une dernière fois.

_« Bien sûr que je te désirais… pourquoi aurais-je essayé de te prendre de force sinon ? »_

Un soulagement à ses mots allégea son cœur et il se sentit moue, impuissant, comme une proie engourdie dans la toile d'une araignée.

Le corps s'approcha doucement de lui, une main gantée passa doucement sur sa joue, la frottant doucement du pouce.

_« Regarde toi Francis… ton cher Arthur t'ignore, Antonio est empêtré dans ses propres problèmes, Ivan se sert de toi… tu es seul…»_

Il ferma les yeux lorsque la douleur dans son cœur se fit trop lancinante. Il le savait tout ça, il avait tout fait pour voir Arthur mais ce dernier s'était enfermé chez lui et refusait de lui ouvrir la porte. Antonio était celui qui était venu le voir mais la situation n'était pas favorable pour qu'il l'aide alors il était repartit.

Les amitiés passées s'était effondrés et il était si seul, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_« Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te conquérir… il est si simple de te ramasser à la petite cuillère maintenant. »_

L'invité posa un genou à terre pour être à hauteur de son hôte. La tristesse se peint sur son visage alors que d'un geste vif il le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte sèche et froide.

_« La triste vérité est là Francis, les autres n'ont plus besoin de toi, tu n'es qu'une attraction touristique, une entité du passé et tu souhaites que je t'aide à survivre? Toi et tes « amis » m'avez abandonnés à une époque, m'avez déchiré… Je ne suis pas assez bon pour faire table rase du passé… »_

Il relâcha le corps du blond et se leva, remettant en place les plis de son manteau. Le français resta à genou, incapable de bouger.

_«Tu aurais dû écouter Lafontaine au lieu de t'enivrer et de festoyer… La cigale et la fourmi, il n'a jamais été aussi proche de la vérité »_

La porte claqua alors qu'il repartait. A genou Francis cria…

La pluie tomba de nouveau sur Paris, comme l'expression de longs sanglots de son âme esseulée.


End file.
